


Ready To Run

by habithatcantbreak



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Festival di Sanremo, Friendship/Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habithatcantbreak/pseuds/habithatcantbreak
Summary: Pechino Express, Filippine.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ready To Run

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver rivisto la stagione di Pechino Express dove c'erano Lauro ed Edo, ho pensato di voler scrivere qualcosa riguardo quei momenti che non abbiamo visto, lontani dalle telecamere. Ho partorito questa cosa, dopo due settimane sono riuscita a concluderla e spero che vi possa intrattenere e piacere :))
> 
> enjoy your reading <3

Dopo una giornata passata a correre tra le città più dimenticate delle Filippine, alla ricerca costante di passaggi che li portassero alla meta e con la paura che quel giorno fosse l’ultimo che incombeva sulle loro spalle, erano riusciti finalmente a trovare un alloggio per la notte. 

Rispetto alle altre case dove avevano ricevuto ospitalità, quella era decisamente più grande, accogliente e calda. Ai due viaggiatori sembrava di essere a casa.  
I proprietari di quella villa in campagna, li avevano accolti con un sorriso lucente sul volto, che aveva scaldato il cuore dei due ragazzi. 

Lauro ed Edoardo avevano intrapreso quel percorso per gioco, era pur sempre un programma televisivo che avrebbe potuto dargli quel poco di popolarità in più che tanto agognavano. Lavoravano duramente, producevano canzoni, che a detta di Edoardo erano sempre più belle, ma mancava ancora qualcosa, un piccolo tassello che li avrebbe aiutati ad arrivare in alto. A realizzare il loro sogno. La musica era la loro più grande passione, colei che li aveva salvati dai momenti più bui e da quegli ambienti intrisi di malavita e cattiveria. Si meritavano un posto in quel mondo, si meritavano un po’ di pace nelle loro vite. 

Quello che sicuramente non si aspettavano di provare in viaggio, era questo turbinio di emozioni. Questo senso di casa che gli squarciava il petto ogni volta che venivano ospitati da una famiglia del posto. Quei sorrisi che gli dimostravano sempre di più che non servono soldi, ville e abiti firmati, per essere felici.

Certo, non era facile per due come loro trovare un alloggio in un paese ancora così arretrato. Alcuni li guardavano con paura e circospezione, altri con un sorriso sulle labbra, simbolo molte volte di derisione.

Entrambi con il viso adornato dal trucco, che nonostante tutto, ogni mattina, prima di iniziare la gara, aggiustavano come potevano. 

Lauro aveva visto molte volte Edoardo inveire contro la matita nera, la cui mina era ormai inesistente e l’applicazione risultava impossibile. 

Quelli erano i suoi momenti preferiti. Gli piaceva visitare quei posti, ma sopratutto gli piaceva essere accolto in quelle case, così diverse rispetto a quelle dove era stato abituato a vivere, ma che allo stesso tempo gli ricordavano per certi versi, quella grande casa, che non poteva definire sua, ma che l’aveva ospitato per tantissimi anni, insieme ad altri artisti, che lui amava definire “ragazzi madre”. Erano cresciuti da soli, abituati a contare solo sulle proprie forze e sul supporto che si davano a vicenda. 

*

La signora che li aveva ospitati era molto interessata alla cultura italiana e non aveva perso occasione per chiedere ai due ragazzi di cucinare un piatto tipico italiano. Lauro ed Edoardo, da perfetti romani, non poterono non accettare. Così dopo aver trovato gli ingredienti giusti, iniziarono a preparare quello che per loro era il piatto più magico di tutti: la carbonara. 

Lauro, essendo vegetariano, non poteva mangiarla e dunque si era già accontentato dell’idea di doversi mangiare del riso scotto, ma quello che non sapeva era che Edoardo, non aveva dimenticato questo suo tratto e nel momento in cui il più grande gli posò il piatto davanti agli occhi, dalla sorpresa e dalla gioia, sentì le farfalle nello stomaco. 

Quel gesto gli dimostrò quanto per Edoardo lui era importante, quanto il chitarrista tenesse a lui e quanto lo conoscesse. Forse lo conosceva, molto meglio di come Lauro conoscesse se stesso. In un altro contesto questa rivelazione lo avrebbe pietrificato e impaurito, ma sapeva che poteva fidarsi di Edoardo. Era la metà esatta della sua mela.

A Lauro bastò questo per ritenersi soddisfatto, la giornata stava finendo e lui non vedeva l’ora di chiudersi nel suo sacco a pelo e dormire fino all’indomani. Sentiva le gambe indolenzite dallo sforzo e gli occhi faticavano a tenersi aperti.

Sfortunatamente le sue aspettative furono rovinate, ma dinanzi ai loro occhi si presentò qualcosa di migliore. I coniugi filippini avevano concesso loro una stanza, che a Lauro ed Edoardo in quel momento sembrava enorme, con un letto al centro e il bagno in camera. 

Un sogno. Lauro non aspettò oltre e con un salto, si gettò su quel letto magnifico, scaturendo le risa dei coniugi e del suo compagno di avventura.  
Poteva appisolarsi così, quel letto era morbidissimo e molto più comodo del sacco dove, ormai, si era abituato a dormire. 

L’idea di farsi una doccia calda lo ridestò da quel piccolo momento di relax.  
Appena si alzò dal letto, si rese conto dello scroscio della doccia. Bestemmiò tra se e se, per aver lasciato Edoardo farla prima di lui. Subito, però, gli balenò in testa un’idea.

Senza fare rumore, con passo lento, si recò nel bagno e nel momento esatto in cui aprì la porta, l’immagine che gli si presentò davanti, lo lasciò senza parole. 

Edoardo era qualcosa di meraviglioso, l’acqua della doccia gli bagnava il corpo nudo, rendendolo irresistibile agli occhi del più piccolo. Le goccioline lo adornavano, facendolo brillare alla luce fioca di quel piccolo bagno. 

Il petto scosso da piccoli sospiri, che trovavano la via di fuga attraverso quella bocca rossa e peccaminosa, in quelle settimane si era evidenziato ancora di più. 

Il vapore della doccia faceva da contorno a quella scena perfetta. Rendeva tutto ancora più intimo e sensuale. Se Lauro avesse avuto in suo possesso una macchina fotografica, non avrebbe esitato a fotografare quel corpo angelico da diverse prospettive. 

“Aó Lauré, ma che te sei impazzito?” Disse Edoardo, trattenendo una risata. Lauro non si era neanche reso conto di essersi avvicinato così tanto al suo migliore amico, ma qual corpo sembrava attrarlo come una calamita.

Le parole di Edoardo avrebbero potuto rovinare l’atmosfera che si era creata, ma così non fu. Entrambi in quel momento, volevano spingersi oltre quella linea, che avevano sempre cercato di non sorpassare. Forse per paura di poter rovinare la loro amicizia o per pudore. 

Non erano abituati ad esprimere i loro sentimenti, erano cresciuti in un ambiente dove non potevi averne. Bisognava essere duri come la pietra per riuscire a continuare a vivere.  
Questo aveva creato una profonda mancanza nell’animo dei due ragazzi, ma era arrivato il momento di superarla, di gettarsi tutto alle spalle di abbandonarsi a quelle sensazioni cosi profondi e intensi.

“Che c’è Laurè? Te piace quello che vedi?” continuò il più grande, senza però nessun segno di divertimento nella voce. Era serio. Il suo tono di voce arrivava seducente alle orecchie di Lauro, che nel frattempo aveva lasciato che il suo sguardo scendesse sul pube del suo migliore amico. 

Non sapeva perché la visione del membro semi eretto di Edoardo gli faceva quell’effetto, eppure voleva toccarlo, voleva poggiare le sue mani sul corpo del compagno, farle scivolare sull’addome, fino a giungere all’eccitazione. Era geloso di quelle piccole perle d’acqua che si poggiavano dolcemente sulla pelle, voleva leccarle via. 

Tutto questo lo stava portando al limite. L’erezione sempre più dura, stretta nel pantalone, gli faceva girare la testa. Non ci stava capendo più nulla. Ogni pensiero razionale era stato spazzato via da tutti quei sentimenti, che in quel momento non voleva e non poteva classificare, né spiegare.

“Ho voglia di toccarti” disse Lauro, con voce bassa e tremante.  
“Toccami.” Rispose Edoardo. La sua voce era sicura e il suo sguardo, puntato negli occhi del più piccolo, serio. 

Edoardo voleva essere toccato da Lauro, voleva che il più piccolo lo accarezzasse con le sue mani grandi, che lo portasse al limite. 

Non sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo, ma la visione dell’amico, completamente in estasi, lo aveva eccitato. Non era una cosa nuova per Edoardo. Spesso, soprattutto nelle ultime settimane, gli era capitato di sognare queste situazioni, le mani di Lauro su di sé. Si svegliava sempre sudato e con un erezione tra le gambe che non poteva soddisfare. Non poteva perdere questa occasione. Aveva la possibilità di farlo suo e lo avrebbe fatto.

Lauro prese coraggio e si avvicinò a passo lento al corpo del suo amico. 

Iniziò a toccarlo lentamente, tracciando linee immaginarie sul collo, sulle spalle e sul viso. I suoi tratti gli ricordavano le più belle statue greche. Non aveva nessun dubbio, se fosse vissuto in quell’epoca, sarebbe diventato la musa di ogni sculture. 

Posò le mani sul petto e sentì il battito del cuore di Edoardo sotto i suoi palmi caldi. Batteva all’impazzata, proprio come il suo. 

Avvicinò il naso al collo del più basso, il suo profumo lo mandava in estasi, non riuscì a non mordere, era così invitante e delizioso, che Lauro non voleva smettere di succhiarlo. Dopo che fu soddisfatto del suo lavoro, decise di staccarsi da quella porzione di pelle ormai livida. 

Erano così vicini adesso che poteva sentire il respiro di Edoardo sulle sue labbra, iniziava già a pregustare il suo sapore. Voleva baciarlo, così tanto, che non si rese conto, per un primo momento, che il più grande aveva posato le sue soffici labbra sulle sue. 

Si sentiva in paradiso, le famose farfalle nello stomaco, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e un sorriso che minacciava di comparirgli sulle labbra. 

Edoardo fece scivolare la lingua nella bocca calda di Lauro, sembravano incastrasi perfettamente, come due pezzi di puzzle. Non voleva staccarsi da quelle labbra peccaminose, che lo stavano facendo sognare. Poteva passare l’intera sua vita a baciare Lauro, a succhiare le sue labbra e ad avvolgerlo tra le sue braccia. 

Facendosi coraggio, scese a baciare il busto di Lauro, cosparso di tatuaggi, che ai suoi occhi lo rendevano ancora più peccaminoso e seducente. I capezzoli ormai turgidi, erano così sensibili, che bastò un semplice sfioramento per mandare una serie di scosse in tutto il corpo del più piccolo. Era sicuro che se Edoardo non l’avesse sorretto, il suo corpo si sarebbe accasciato tremante e insicuro sulle piastrelle umide della doccia. 

Abbassò lo sguardo sul chitarrista, in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, che gli chiese con sguardo insicuro, il permesso per continuare quella lenta venerazione. Lauro non poteva dire no a tutto quello, non poteva rifiutare tutte quelle sensazioni meravigliose che gli stavano scoppiando in petto e non poteva rinunciare a quel senso di pace che mai aveva provato in tutta la sua vita. 

Edoardo, appreso il tacito consenso, iniziò a stimolare l’erezione bisognosa del minore. Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, non l’aveva mai fatto prima, ma poteva giurare, guardando la faccia di Lauro, che gli stava donando piacere.

Sentiva la sua durezza lungo la gola, cercava di prenderne sempre di più ad ogni affondo. Voleva donargli l’orgasmo migliore della sua vita, voleva che quel momento gli rimanesse impresso nella mente per sempre. 

Succhiava, stimolava con la mano quella parte che non riusciva ad inglobare, lasciava baci sul suo inguine morbido e glabro. Era tutto un caos. Non riusciva a darsi pace, voleva assaporare anche il più piccolo pezzo di pelle dell’altro. Non voleva tralasciare nulla. 

Lauro quasi al limite, si staccò dalla bocca del chitarrista. Non voleva venire così, anche lui voleva donare piacere al più basso, voleva succhiare tra le sue labbra quella insoddisfatta erezione, farlo sentire bene, tanto quanto si sentiva bene lui. 

Sentiva gli angeli cantare inni di gloria nelle orecchie, andando a ritmo con i battiti dei loro cuore. 

Tracciò lentamente una scia di baci umidi, una costellazione di stelle, lungo il petto del compagno. Quando il suo sguardo si posò su quell’erezione, così bisognosa di essere sfiorata, si sentì la gola secca.

Non poteva crederci, stava facendo sesso con il suo migliore amico, con suo fratello.  
A differenza di ciò che si aspettava, quel lampo di lucidità lo portò a voler ancora di più continuare quell’amplesso. Lo rese consapevole del loro rapporto, che da sempre era stato un po’ equivoco; di tutti quei sentimenti che per anni aveva scambiato per fratellanza e non amore. Tutti i momenti più belli gli passarono davanti agli occhi, si sentiva sul ciglio di un burrone, solo se si fosse buttato, avrebbe imparato a volare. 

Lauro si butta. Si aggrappò al sesso del compagno con voracità, tutto dentro, sul fondo della gola. Si stupì di se stesso, nessun conato lo aveva fermato e stava donando piacere alla persona più importante della sua vita. 

Si sentì potente, invincibile. Aveva vinto. Era riuscito ad abbandonarsi a quei sentimenti, che per anni aveva cercato di celare. A quelle emozioni che lo travolgevano come una potente onda, tutte le volte che il più basso lo faceva accoccolare al suo petto. Stava davvero capendo cosa si prova a fare l’amore, perché non era sesso il loro, con la persona che ami più della tua stessa vita. Con la persona che ti ha tenuto a galla, quanto tutto intorno ti portava sempre più a fondo. Con quella persona che ti ha insegnato a volare.

Quella notte si donò completamente ad Edoardo, alla sua luce in fondo al tunnel.  
Non sapeva quale fosse il suo momento preferito di quella notte, ma se avesse dovuto scegliere, sarebbe sicuramente stato l’esatto momento in cui il maggiore si era spinto in lui e si erano completati, perché Lauro lo sa, lo sente, sono destinati ad incastrarsi tra di loro. 

*

Si erano spostati, ancora tutti bagnati, su quell’enorme letto a baldacchino al centro della stanza. Edoardo dopo averlo adagiato lentamente sulle coperte rosa cipria, decise di sciogliere le cortine bianco latte. Intorno a loro si era creata un aurea di pace e serenità, le cortine abbassate davano a Lauro la sensazione di essere sollevato su una nuvola, si sentiva leggero come una piuma. Nessun pensiero o preoccupazione correva veloce nella sua testa, solo amore e passione. 

“Posso? Sei pronto?” Gli disse Edoardo con voce tremante, ma intrisa di amore. 

L’aveva preparato per minuti interminabili. Prima con la bocca, leccando e stuzzicando il suo antro caldo e poi con le dita, sforbiciando lentamente nel suo orifizio alla ricerca del piacere più intenso. Quando riuscì a sfiorare con le dita la prostata del più piccolo, un urlo di puro piacere si disperse nella stanza. Non riuscivano più a trattenersi, avevano bisogno di sentirsi ancora più vicini. 

“Sono pronto, fammi tuo Edoà. Voglio esserlo per sempre.” Rispose Lauro con voce stridula e interrotta da gemiti di piacere. 

Il più grande gli baciò una natica ed estrasse le dita dall’orifizio del giovane cantante. Rimase affascinato dall’apertura rossa e bisognosa, non desiderava altro che violarla, per la prima volta, con la sua erezione ancora insoddisfatta. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a durare molto, la situazione assurda e peccaminosa in cui era, lo stava già portando al limite e non si stava neppure toccando.

“Ci siamo, rilassati. Dimmelo se te faccio male, stellì” gli disse mentre indirizzava il suo pene verso l’entrata bisognosa del minore. Si specchiarono ancora una volta negli occhi dell’altro, quasi a voler suggellare il momento e a dirsi con gli occhi e con il corpo, quello che non riuscivano a dirsi. 

Lauro sentì l’erezione del maggiore scivolare lentamente nella sua entrata, allargandola dolorosamente. Chiuse gli occhi per assaporare il momento e morse il labbro inferiore del compagno, mentre cercava di entrare sempre più a fondo nel suo corpo. Restò fermo per un pò di secondi, il tempo necessario per far cessare quel piccolo dolore al basso ventre.

“Ti prego Edo, muoviti. Ho bisogno de sentirti. Scopami.” E puntò gli occhi in quelli del maggiore. Edoardo continuava a baciarlo e toccarlo, era così passionale che Lauro istintivamente, prese a muoversi sotto di lui. Un piccolo movimento rotatorio di bacino, gli fece capire di essere pronto. 

Edoardo prese a muoversi ritmicamente nel corpo del minore, ogni volta che riusciva a colpire la prostata del più piccolo, ansimi e gemiti uscivano dalle labbra rosse e gonfie, mischiandosi con quelli del maggiore.

Il pene duro di Lauro era racchiuso tra i due petti, lo sfregare però non era sufficiente. Sentiva il bisogno di doversi toccare. Staccò una mano dal collo del maggiore e la porto sulla sua erezione. Edoardo però non era d’accordo e scaccio la mano di Lauro dal sesso duro. “No, signorina. Stasera verrai solo grazie a me.” Disse con voce ansimante. 

Le spinte diventarono sempre più forti e sconnesse. Il piacere stava per giungere prepotente. Entrambi si sentivano vicini alla linea di fine, al culmine del loro piacere. 

“Vieni per me, stellina. Vieni con me.” Disse il maggiore, pochi secondi prima di riversare il suo piacere nel corpo del minore. Quella sensazione di pienezza, portò Lauro al più intenso orgasmo della sua vita. 

Chiuse gli occhi subito dopo l'orgasmo, aveva paura ad aprirli. Non voleva scoprire che fosse tutto un sogno, frutto della su immaginazione. Voleva che quel momento durasse per sempre. Voleva rimanere lì avvolto da quelle lenzuola rosate, testimoni di quell’amore. 

I bacini che Edoardo gli stava schioccando sul viso, furono sufficiente per scacciare tutte quelle paure di Lauro. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò, a due centimetri dalla sua faccia, la creatura più bella che Dio avesse mai creato, con un sorriso felice sul volto. 

Erano distrutti, sudati e lo sperma di Lauro, si stava seccando sui petti di entrambi, ma erano felici. Felici come mai lo erano stati.

“A cosa pensi?” disse il maggiore, che si era steso al suo fianco. Lauro non perse occasione e con uno scatto non proprio veloce, colpa del dolore che sentiva alla base della sua schiena, poggiò la testa sul petto del maggiore. 

“Mi vuoi sposare, Edoà?”  
Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca con una tale semplicità, che si stupì di se stesso. Il dito che vagava sul petto senza meta e l’orecchio che ascoltava la melodia del cuore del maggiore.

Non era una vera domanda, non aveva intenzione di sposarsi, ma era l’unica cosa sensata che in quel momento gli era passata per la testa. Alla fine così come nel matrimonio, anche loro quella notte si erano finalmente uniti, avevano ceduto all’amore che provavano per l’altro. In fondo a cosa serve un pezzo di carta, quando puoi provare tutte quelle emozioni, anche senza possederlo? Non sapeva a cosa stava pensando, la sua mente era così sopraffatta che viaggiava da sola su terreni inesplorati. 

Stava per prendere sonno quando arrivò da parte di Edoardo una risposta, che nel mentre non aveva mai smesso di solleticare la base del collo del minore e quest’ultimo faceva le fusa come un gattino appena nato. 

“Si Laurè, sposiamoci qua” rispose con un sorriso enorme sul volto e porgendoli il mignolo, che Lauro subito strinse con il suo, suggellando la promessa.

Dietro a quel piccola promessa c’erano tante altre promesse taciute. Non c’era bisogno di dirsele tutte, non quando con un solo sguardo capisci tutto della persona che hai scelto per stare al tuo fianco. 

Si addormentarono così, con i mignoli intrecciati, stretti in un abbraccio caldo in quel letto a baldacchino, primo testimone del loro amore.


End file.
